


春天的海

by jghostsaid0_0



Series: 春日爛漫 - 2021情人節賀文短篇集 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 早春的海風還有些涼，他攏了攏外套，將鞋襪擺在一旁，赤著腳朝著大海走去。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: 春日爛漫 - 2021情人節賀文短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143494
Kudos: 2





	春天的海

**Author's Note:**

> *夢女，現代學園設定。  
> *2021情人節賀文第一彈。

「我想去海邊。」

「蛤？」

短短的五個字完美的解釋了你為何在這個本該出現在教室的時間裡，坐在通往海岸的火車上，旁邊坐著同樣穿著Ishgard大學附屬高中制服的女孩。

大概是熬了夜，一開始還興致勃勃的女孩在經過兩個小時毫無變化的路程後開始點頭，你看得脖子都酸了，索性伸手一按，讓他靠在自己的肩膀上。

少女動了動，倒是沒有拒絕，就這樣靠著你的肩，不久你就聽見了均勻的呼吸融進了火車規律的節奏裡。

手機上顯示著你跟Aymeric的對話框，停留在他答應為你們請假的回覆上，你彷彿可以從那短短的句子中聽見他用無奈的口氣說著不要陪著他瘋太晚，晚上記得回來不然他很難搪塞過去。

看來也是知道誰都拉不住他才這樣說的吧。你勾起嘴角，按掉了螢幕，轉頭望向車窗外面。

窗外的景色隨著海拔高度改變，彷彿快轉的膠捲，本來還沾著雪的針葉林逐漸融化成一片蓊鬱的清翠，你聽著廣播報過一站又一站的名，最後終於看見了那一片陽光下的蔚藍。

比起夏日濃烈到彷彿燃燒的黏稠不同，這時節的海濱是冷的。春日的暖陽融化了凍結一整季的嚴寒，波光粼粼的海面拂過略帶鹹味的海風，帶著仍未消盡的涼意。

「喂，到了。」

「……嗯？」

「四個小時，你還真能睡。」

「……脖子好痛。」

「活該。」

話雖如此，你還是把人攬了過來，將手掌覆上後頸柔按，少女哼哼了兩聲，一邊說道：「肚子餓了。」

「你怎麼除了睡之外就是吃？」

「難道你不餓嗎？」

肚子適時的響起了附和的聲音，你面不改色地把視線從那張面帶揶揄的臉上移開，轉而找起了可以填飽肚子的地方。

「不要在車站吃啦！」他拉著你往站外走：「我查過了，網路上有推薦的店家。」

「原來是預謀犯案？」他墊了墊手上的書包，原本不合理的重量瞬間有了解釋——看來他今天就沒打算去上課。

這回換他不回答你的話了，你跟上他的腳步，他也放慢了速度，手倒是沒有放開，只是從抓著手腕改成了十指交扣。

他說的店家是在海岸線旁的一間小店，外觀是Limsa Lominsa的白色石牆風格，但踏進店內，則可以看出內部裝潢混了些Ishgard的沉穩與厚實。

你們在充滿異國情調的音樂裡吃完了遲來的午餐（或者是早一點的晚餐），踏出店門時已是黃昏，原本熾烈的陽光緩和了下來，被些許雲朵揉成了帶紫的橙色，像是調暗了的藝術燈球，在大海的那端等著墜入海平面。

早春的海風還有些涼，他攏了攏外套，將鞋襪擺在一旁，赤著腳朝著大海走去。

你並沒有立刻跟上，而是站在沙與土的分界，看著少女的足印踏過浪花，又在下一波白沫中被抹平，什麼痕跡都沒有留下。

他對著你招手，於是你也將鞋襪留在了岸上，踩上了仍有餘溫的細軟白沙。

「很舒服吧？」

「嗯。」

你望著他開心的笑臉，與剛剛轉學過來的樣子判若兩人。

「你很喜歡海邊？」你學著他踏過湧上的水波：「Ishgard不靠海。」

「唔，Gridania也不靠海。」他踢了踢水花：「不過有河就是了，我很喜歡去水邊玩。」

「嗯。」

你想起了老家所在的小村子，不大的小鎮座落於湖邊，夏天雪融的時候，你總是喜歡和弟弟去湖邊玩耍。

不過那也是很久之前的事情了。

「喂！Estinien！」

他的聲音從你身後傳來，你還來不及回頭，背上就多了個重量。

「……下次要跳之前可以先講一聲嗎？」差點被勒死。你面無表情地墊了墊身上多出來的負重，讓自己比較好施力，一面盡力忽略落在你耳後的呼吸：「小心我把你摔下去」

「我有啊，我不是喊了你的名字？」他攬著你的脖子說的理直氣壯，還順便幫你把散落的長髮撥到了同一邊以免壓到：「而且你一定可以接住我的，對吧。」

「……」你試圖忽略湧上面頰的溫度，一面壓平聲音說道：「那還真是謝謝你相信我了，下次我一定把你摔下去試試看。」

「欸哪有這樣的啦！」

他大笑著，你們互相接了幾句沒營養的幹話後他安靜了下來，而你也沒有出聲，就這麼背著他繼續往前走。

天色漸漸暗了，待最後一絲陽光落盡，岸邊店家與路燈的光霎時明顯了起來，點點暈黃三三兩兩地散落，綿延了整段海岸線。

你背著他，以燈光為指引向岸上走去。

輕淺的氣息依舊在耳畔縈繞，安穩而甜蜜。⬛

**Author's Note:**

> 寫這篇的原因是我腦袋裡的畫面，在夕陽下的海岸邊，光之戰士跳到了龍騎士的背上，然後龍騎士穩穩的接住了他，背著他走過沙灘。  
>  另外我一直覺得電影裡面那種說走就走的高中生們很猛，不管是行動還是還是錢包。
> 
> P.S. 鐵壁短裙從不走光，就算走光還有安全褲（幹
> 
> 拍攝花絮之另一種害羞的表現
> 
> 「而且你一定捨不得摔我的，對吧。」  
>  「捨得。」  
>  「欸痛！」他摀著屁股：「Estinien你這個白癡！」  
>  「呵。」
> 
> 全場只有Aymeric看出來Estinien其實在害羞，但即使是竹馬也覺得這個表現方式真的爛到有剩。


End file.
